About
Welcome Welcome to the Redwall Wiki, your definitive communal information resource for all things Redwall, Castaways or Brian Jacques-related, all written by fans! Our goal is to someday have a completed database of every illustrator, publisher, book/item published, and character related to Brian Jacques. The Redwall Wiki is also a resource for Redwall and Brian Jacques news, and often features exclusive updates as well as artwork directly from the illustrators. Since this is a wiki, it can easily be edited by anybody. However, use discretion while editing; please only add helpful, relevant information. You must be logged in before editing, so you can receive recognition for your work. If you haven't yet registered with Wikia, please do so here, or connect with your Facebook account. Registration also eliminates those pesky advertisements. It's free, and you don't even need an e-mail address! Editing and starting new articles is strongly encouraged; and don't worry about messing up, someone else can come along and correct any mistakes you make! To start contributing, please see the , Manual of Style, and Community Central pages to learn more about how we operate! To learn more about this wiki as an aggregate, click here. About Castaways of the Flying Dutchman If you're interested in more information on Brian Jacques' other series, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, see this page. About Redwall Redwall is a 22-book saga comprised of fantasy fiction novels, accessories, eBooks and audio books that involve personified animals set in a medieval-esque time period; the first publishing occurred in 1986. The central building in the novels is Redwall Abbey, a commune for peaceful creatures who are often found defending themselves from villains who wish to destroy their ways of kindness. From 1999 until 2002, it aired as an animated television series. If you are new to Redwall, it is highly recommended to read the books in Publication Order. *Author: Brian Jacques *Adapters: Stuart Moore (Redwall: The Graphic Novel), Evelyn Swensson (The Legend of Redwall Abbey) *Illustrators & Cover Artists: Chris Baker, John Barber, Paolo Barbieri, Luděk Bárta, Blacksheep UK, Bret Blevins, Ed Boelaarts, Tom Canty, Gary Chalk, Pete Chiappinelli, Allan Curless, Christopher Denise, Milan Dubnický, David Elliot, Richard Ewing, Douglas Hall, Michaela Helms, Troy Howell, Danny Kerman, Anton Lomaev, Pete Lyon, Philippe Munch, Hans Parlevliet, Sergei Rozhin, Sean Rubin, Peter Standley, Victoria Timofeeva, Dmitriy Timokhin, Herman Tulp, Jonathan Walker, Andrew Warrington, David Wyatt, Russian Illustrators, Chinese Illustrators *Publishers: Penguin Putnam (US), Random House (UK), Puffin (UK), Mango Jeunesse (France), Thienemann (Germany), Bertelsmann (Germany), Mondadori (Italy), Tokuma Shoten (Japan), Kluitman (Netherlands), Azbuka (Russia), Montena/Mondibérica (Spain), Otava (Finland), BonnierCarlsen (Sweden), Hakibbutz Hameuchad (Israel), Daylight Publishing House (China), China Film Press (China) Translations Redwall is often described as having been translated into 28 or 29 languages across the globe. Based on the Redwall Wiki's research, as verified by the Redwall Wiki's Book Cover Gallery, there are at least 26 translations out there, and those include: English, Bulgarian, Chinese, Czech, Danish, Dutch, Estonian, Finnish, French, German, Greek, Hebrew, Hungarian, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Latvian, Lithuanian, Norwegian, Polish, Portuguese, Russian, Serbian, Spanish, Swedish, and Thai. *Translators: Veronika Bártová (Czech), Pavel Dufek (Czech), Annemarie Hormann (Dutch), Rachel Aharoni (Hebrew), Alexander Alexandrov (Russian), George Nachinkin (Russian), Yōko Saigō (Japanese) Types of Characters For further details and information, please see the Species page. Good Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as protagonists or "good guys": *Badgers *Bats *Hares *Hedgehogs *Mice *Moles *Otters *Rabbits *Seals *Shrews *Squirrels *Voles Neutral/Variable Creatures The following consists of creatures that either don't take the side of good or evil or may vary between both: *Birds of Prey *Grey Characters *Fish *Reptiles/Amphibians Bad Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as antagonists or "bad guys": *Ferrets *Foxes *Pine Martens *Rats *Reptiles/Amphibians *Stoats *Ermine *Weasels *Wildcats *Wolverines One Hit Wonders These creatures have only appeared or been mentioned in one Redwall novel: *Beavers - Redwall *Choughs - Doomwyte *Dogs - Redwall *Dolphins - The Legend of Luke *Hamsters - Triss *Jerbilrats (fictional) - Loamhedge *Plesiosaur - High Rhulain *Monitor Lizards - The Pearls of Lutra *Pigs - Redwall *Sables - The Sable Quean *Sea Monster - Salamandastron *Scorpion - Mariel of Redwall *Shrikes - The Bellmaker *Stags - Redwall *Tortoises - Rakkety Tam *Whales - The Pearls of Lutra *Wolves - The Bellmaker *Wolverines - Rakkety Tam Themes In the Redwall books there is often a set of recurring themes. The main theme is the battle of Good vs. Evil. Every book contains an epic battle between a hero and a monstrous villain, with the side of good winning each time. In rare cases, there have been grey characters, crossing this good/evil divide, however Jacques maintains that good characters are good and bad characters are bad. In two of the novels (The Taggerung and Outcast of Redwall), an important character is a "crossover", specifically, a traditionally good beast brought up among bad creatures (Deyna), or the opposite (Veil Sixclaw), and this complexity creates a new theme, or a twist on the old theme of good vs. evil. Another major theme is that of an underdog rising up to a great challenge that will develop his or her character into maturation. Inconsistencies & Coincidences Throughout the books, there are a few inconsistencies, as well as name coincidences *Gabool the Wild has a gun on the back cover of the original U.S. paperback edition of Mariel of Redwall, when guns do not exist in the world of Redwall. Illustrator Thomas Canty addressed this in an interview with the Redwall Wiki. *In Pearls of Lutra there is a character named Trimp; there is also a Trimp in The Legend of Luke. *In Mossflower there is a character named Ripfang; there is also a Ripfang in Lord Brocktree. *In Mossflower there is a character named Urthclaw; there is also an Urthclaw in Salamandastron. *In The Bellmaker, there is a character named Bladetail; there is also a Bladetail in Pearls of Lutra. *In Mariel of Redwall there is a character named Petunia; there is also a Petunia in High Rhulain. *In Mariel of Redwall there is character named Shorebuck; there is also a Shorebuck in Salamandastron. *In Salamandastron there is a hare named Catkin; there is also a Catkin in The Legend of Luke. *In High Rhulain there are characters named Urfa and Lugg; there is also an Urfa and Lugg in The Sable Quean. *In Martin the Warrior there is a character named Buckler; there is also a Buckler in The Sable Quean. *In Martin the Warrior there is a character named Bungo; there is also a Bungo in The Great Redwall Feast. *Diggum is female in Pearls of Lutra, while in The Long Patrol, the mole is male. *Gurrbowl is a male in Pearls of Lutra, but appears as female in The Long Patrol and Marlfox. This could be because Brian Jacques confused the genders of Gurrbowl and Diggum. *Sunflash the Mace's name was known by his mother, Bella of Brockhall, even though the hawk Skarlath gave it to him. *In Redwall, Martin the Warrior's sword is named "Ratdeath" by Abbot Mortimer. This name is not referred to in any other book. *In the beginning of Eulalia!, Urthclaw is mentioned as being a lord of Salamandastron. As Urthclaw never was a badger lord, this probably referred to Urthstripe the Strong or Urthwyte the Mighty. *In Redwall, when Jess Squirrel climbs to the Abbey rooftop, it is said that no other creature had climbed that high before, however, Rufe Brush is known to have done so. Other Information *Check out the Book Cover Gallery for the largest online gallery of Redwall book covers, from all over the world! *See the Events category to read about some epic events and battles in the saga! *Navigate to the Family Trees page to see completed Redwall family histories! *See the Redwall Online Community page to read about the history of Redwall's presence on the internet. *View involving Redwall characters and species counts. Category:Redwall Wiki Category:Redwall Information